CIC Video Warning Screens
United Kingdom and Australia 1981-1989 Warnings First CIC Video warning screen.png CIC Video Warning 2.png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (1)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (2)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (3)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (4)).png CIC Taft Video Warning 1a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 1b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 2a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 2b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3c.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3d.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4c.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4d.png Copyright Notices CIC-Video-Copyright-Warning-Early-83.png CIC-First-Gen-Warning-1983.png CIC-First-Gen-Warning-1984.png CIC-First-Gen-Warning-1986.png CIC-First-Gen-Warning-1987.png CIC-First-Gen-Warning-1988.png Warning: On a powder blue background, we see the word "WARNING" in a large and bold font, while at the same time, it is white. The CIC Video logo appears at the bottom. Between them is the warning text, which scrolls upward. Variants: * An early version exists where the background is bright blue, the text does not scroll, and the chain in the "I" in the CIC Video logo is removed. This was used until 1983. * Another variant, where the background is dark blue, with the text still not scrolling and the chain in the "I" in the CIC Video logo intact. This was used from 1983-86. * The words "Not for sale or hire in Australia or New Zealand" were not added until 1987. * On Australian tapes, different warning text scrolls up with the word "WARNING", the CIC Video logo does not appear, the fonts may vary, and after the warning text finishes scrolling, either the CIC Video logo or the Merlin Video logo appear. * On most early UK tapes, a copyright notice for when the tape was printed, along with a first generation copy notice, both on a black background and in an Arial font, would appear at the very start and end of the tape. * Very early releases only featured a copyright notice, such as the 1983 UK pre-cert tape of The Thing. * Later releases have the gaps between the first generation copy notice lines would be spaced out more, and they would sometimes fade (rather than cutting) to the warning screen. The size of the © sign also varied. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. However, on very rare occasions, the music from the 1978-1982 MCA DiscoVision logo plays, either normal or high-pitched, likely due to the conversion to PAL. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. Editor's Note: Like the HBO Video warnings, it says "editing." 1988-1991 Second CIC Video warning screen (1).png Second CIC Video warning screen (2).png Second CIC Video warning screen (3).png CIC Video Warning 4d.png Second CIC Video warning screen (4).png Second CIC Video warning screen (5).png CIC Taft Video Warning 5a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 5b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 5c.png CIC Video AU Warning 1a.png CIC Video AU Warning 1b.png CIC Video AU Warning 1c.png Warning: On the same space background as the era's CIC Video logo, the word "WARNING" fades in at the top in white. Below it, the generic warning text (also in white) scrolls upward. Variant: On Australian releases, different warning text scrolls up with the word "WARNING". Later releases have a different font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. Editor's Note: Same as above. 1991-1997 Standard warnings Third CIC Video warning screen.png|''Version 1'' Third CIC Video warning screen (variant).png|''Version 2'' Closing warnings Version 1 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S4).png Version 2 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S2).png Australian warnings CIC Video AU Warning Screen 1995 A.png CIC Video AU Warning Screen 1995 B.png CIC Video AU Warning Screen 1995 C.png Warning: *'Opening': On a black/blue gradient background, we see the word "WARNING", along with the generic warning text in, all in a Times New Roman font reading: The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. *'Closing': Over the same background, the warning text is longer and scrolls upward, reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, lending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this vide recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. Variants: * Post-1994 releases have the font of the text changed to Helvetica. * On Australian releases, "WARNING" is sometimes not underlined, and it has the different warning text. * Before 1994, the warning would segue to the era's CIC Video logo. FX/SFX: None in the regular variant, but the end-of-video variant has the warning text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. However, on the UK VHS of Cape Fear (1991), the film's closing audio plays over the closing variant of the warning. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. The variant that segues to the era's CIC Video logo is rare, but can be found on the 1991 releases of the Star Trek: The Next Generation series. Editor's Note: Like the previous warnings, the end-of-release variant says "editing." 1997-2000 Standard warnings Fourth CIC Video warning screen.png Fourth CIC Video warning screen (variant).jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Screen.png Closing warnings Standard CIC Variant CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S1).png CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S2).png CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S3).png DreamWorks Variant (Prototype Version) CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S1).png CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S2).png CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S3).png CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S4).png Paramount and DreamWorks Variant Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S3).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S4).png Time coded Variant CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S1).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S2).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S3).jpg Warning: *'Opening': On the same aurora background as the era's CIC Video logo, we see the underlined word "WARNING" and the generic warning text in a white Russell Square Regular font. Behind it is a faded CIC in it's familiar font. *'Closing': Against the same background with the faded CIC, the same longer set of warning text from the previous warnings scrolls up. When the text is finished scrolling upward, the background stays on for 2 additional seconds before the warning fades out. Variants: *On early DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases, technically under the CIC label, the faded CIC was removed and the text has darker shadows. It was reused, however, when Paramount Home Entertainment used it internationally from late 1999-early 2001. *At the end of early DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases, the same longer set of warning text scrolls up as before, but scaled slightly, has minor spelling and grammar, and before the last paragraph of the warning text finishes scrolling upward, the background fades out early with it slightly. This was likely used as a prototype version. *At the end of later DreamWorks and Paramount Home Entertainment releases, it's the same as before, but the typos (see "Editor's Note") are fixed and it finishes scrolling upwards before the background fades out. *On time coded tapes, the opening warning is different. It starts off as the faded CIC zooms in to the center of the viewer's screen (in style of the 1997-2000 logo). Then, the different warning text scrolls up in a Univers Condensed font. FX/SFX: The aurora background, as well as the warning text scrolling on the end-of-film variants. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1997-2000 CIC Video and DreamWorks releases and remained on international Paramount releases until 2001. *On Paramount titles, it appears on In and Out, The Education of Little Tree, Sliding Doors, Primal Force, The Rugrats Movie, Twilight (1999), Star Trek: Voyager videos, Good Burger, Rugrats videos, the first three Indiana Jones movies, and Harriet the Spy. *On Universal titles, it appears on The Land Before Time VI, Twister, The Frighteners, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and The Chamber. *On DreamWorks titles, it appears on Antz, Mousehunt, Deep Impact, The Prince of Egypt and In Dreams. Editor's Note: The early DreamWorks variant of the warning has typos, as well as other errors. "Copyright" has its first letter capitalized and "definition" is spelled as "defination". Paramount and DreamWorks conjoin "oil rigs" as "oilrigs." And once again, the end-of-release variants, as well as the Time Coded variant, say "editing." France 1981-1989 Warning: Same as the 1981-1989 UK Warning, except the warning text is in French with the word "Avertissement:", and the CIC Video logo is removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on French CIC Universal/Paramount VHS releases. 1989-1991 CIC Video French Warning 1a.png CIC Video French Warning 1b.png Warning: On the same space background as the 1986 CIC Video logo, the word "AVERTISSEMENT" and the French warning text scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on French CIC Universal/Paramount VHS releases. 1991-1997 CIC Video French Warning 2a.png CIC Video French Warning 2b.png CIC Video French Warning 2c.png CIC Video French Warning 3a.png CIC Video French Warning 3b.png CIC Video French Warning 4a.png CIC Video French Warning 4b.png CIC Video French Warning 4c.png CIC Video French Warning 5a.png CIC Video French Warning 5b.png Warning: On a blue gradient background, the word "AVERTISSEMENT" in white slides from the left and a white line slides up. Below it, the French warning text (also in white) scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The word "AVERTISSEMENT" slides from the left, the white line slides up, and the text scrolls up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on French CIC Universal/Paramount VHS releases. Germany 1998 CE495793-53E6-421C-AA15-848099AB46CC.jpeg F886D85F-5AE9-4026-BC50-C1001C794E05.jpeg 12D03587-F2EE-413A-A94C-12A95BE37368.jpeg Warning: On a similar aurora background to that of the period CIC Video logo, orange German warning text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The background and the text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was found on a German VHS of Deep Impact. Category:Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:CIC Video Category:MCA/Universal Category:Paramount IDs Category:Universal IDs Category:DreamWorks